


Укромное местечко в оперблоке

by fandom Penguins of Madagascar 2020 (WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar)



Series: Визуал R - NC17 [3]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gay Sex, Humanized, M/M, NSFW Art, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar/pseuds/fandom%20Penguins%20of%20Madagascar%202020
Relationships: Kowalski/Rico (Madagascar)
Series: Визуал R - NC17 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902109
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37
Collections: 8 Визуал R-NC Пингвинов Мадагаскара 2020, Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Укромное местечко в оперблоке

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/65/d2/q0gyetOd_o.jpg)

  
  
  


[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191726) |  |   
---|---|---  
[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/visual_r_nc_2020/works/25747468) |  [ ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/visual_r_nc_2020/works/25747399) |  [ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747324)


End file.
